Anne Secura
Anne Lillia Secura was a force sensitive Twi'lek adopted into a poor Mandalorian family when she was about 2, just after her sister Kate was born. Life On Mandalore and Felucia Anne Secura was never bothered by the poverty of her family as she never knew anything else. Her happy but large family all got on then. Leaving Mandalore Anne's family life was ruined when her parents were killed by death watch in 63BBY. She and alot of her siblings ended up on Felucia, after they fled Mandalore. Felucia Anne was reunited with more family with she found missing siblings Holly, Jett and Dazz and they lived together in aabandoned farm house. Once most of the family was together, Anne, like many of her sisters, became a Jedi.Later Anne fell in love with the King of Felucia, John Calvet, and they married, soon after, Anne gave birth to the couple's heir, Lani Legend. Lani, Amai and the Family Fight Lani grew up as troublesome as her young aunt Holly Talon, which was not suprising as Anne was often to busy to care for Lani and left Holly in charge. However it annoyed Anne alot. Anne was angered even more when, a few days after the birth of Amai (Anne's second daughter), Lani anouced that she was in love with a Bounty Hunter and that she was pregnant, as Anne disaproved of Lani's boyfriend, who her daughter later married. Anne decided that Amai would be a better heir. She tried to raise her youngest daughter as a pefect princess. Being Overthrown Lani was hurt by this and got bounty hunters Jett and Holly to help plot a takeover, which was just as well as Anne had become a dictator. Anne was angry, but she did not show it, she surrendered peacefully. Prison Anne, Amai and John were imprisoned for a while. John died in prison and Anne started to go mad, swearing revenge on her family for his death. She became determind that when she was older, Amai would overthrow her sister. Zoe and Exile Anne's sith sister, Zoe Dawnray, who by now harboured plots to declare herself empress of the galaxy, returned to Felucia in search of allies. Lani would not join her, so she rescued Anne, promising revenge and power, she helped the by now mental Twi'lek into exile, knowing as Zoe did that, when the time was right, her sith apprentice would reveal herself... Anne vs Holly: Attack On Coruscant (novelised format) She knows I'm here, Anne Lillia Secura thought, a slow smile spreading across her face. She took a deep breath and stepped out on to the balcony of Holly Talon's Coruscant apartment. Holly was there, she could see the armoured figure between the high plants. Holly wasn't facing her, but Anne was sure her presence was known. As usual, even though night was falling, Holly's apartment was busy. She seemed to be discussing a treaty of some type with some official-looking people standing around. Anne recognised the man who looked like a Jedi as Holly's body guard Daiv Gorgmelder, The Alliance For Peace high-flyer Ryan Groundwaver stood to Holly's right, the closest of her friends present this evening. Anne couldn't put a name to either of the other people present, a Trandoshan male, who didn't seem to have much to say, and a fairly pretty human woman with dark hair, who seemed to do enough talking for ten people. "Long time no see, sister." The last word of Anne's greeting was pronounce with a slight hiss. Holly did not turn round, she did not move other than to respond with a slightly cutting, icy return greeting. "A sarcastic greeting? Trust you." Holly's voice sounded tired, Anne noted as she took a step forwards. "Time for my promised revenge. Lady Dawnray promised me revenge for what you did." Still Holly did not turn, not even to issue her reply. "Now where have I heard that before?" "No more of your talk!" Anne snapped at Holly. The little blonde raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing across her face. "You are outnumbered Anne." She said quietly. Anne saw the recognition in the faces of the other people then, they knew who she was in that moment. They knew she was the deposed Queen of Felucia, thrown out by her daughter, brother and sister. She tilted her chin at her opponents, trying to look strong, powerful and in control, and hoping they didn't see the fear that she still harboured deep inside. "Holly, what you did was wrong, it was illegal!" "I'm a bounty hunter, I don't care about legal when it comes to my jobs." Holly drawled, still leaning on the railings of the balcony. Anne frowned slightly. Holly admitting to criminal activities in front of important guests? Holly's body guard, Daiv, seemed to have had enough of watching the fight and stepped forwards to remove Anne, but Holly motioned for him to step back. "Legal, illegal. Its whatever to a bounty hunter. I had no credits at the time, you wouldn't help me. Lani was right! You couldn't do just whatever you wanted, the way you were doing! You were turning into a dictator! And all Lani wanted was what was best for the Felucian people... freedom, peace, equality." Anne rolled her eyes. Trust Holly to fit a mini-speech into her argument. "We're talking legality, not morals or ethics." "You came here looking for a fight, you've got one." Only now did Holly turn to face her sister. Anne noted how tired her sister looked, how stressed. She also noticed that Holly was clearly pregnant. And still willing to fight, Anne thought. How reckless... how careless. Holly carefully, deliberately, selected a blaster from her belt. "Well?" Her voice was sharp... like this confrontation was hurting her. It can't hurt her feelings, Anne thought, she doesn't have any. She knew what Holly was suggesting though: a short quick battle, each person had just one weapon, and the first to be disarmed was the loser, and had to take one direct order from the winner. It was an old, childhood game. Anne took her lightsaber from her belt, and touched the hilt against the blaster in Holly's hand. The simple meaning of this was: I accept your challenge. She saw Holly's face change slightly, and allowed herself a small smile. Holly couldn't afford to lose in front of all these people. Without warning, Anne leapt forwards, trying to knock Holly's blaster out of her hand. She failed. They fought for a couple of minutes, until Holly very suddenly hit Anne's left wrist. It wasn't a hard punch, but it was hard enough for Anne to drop her lightsaber. Holly had won. A cheer went up from the crowd, Holly grinned in a very smug manner. "Farewell sister, and be warned, victory is already Lady Dawnray's!" With those words, Anne fled from the house, leaving Holly to her disscussions. The Coruscant Meetings and Murders (Novelised format) Lani Legend, Queen of Felucia, stood facing Holly Talon of The Alliance For Peace in Lady Kate Secura's Coruscant apartment for a formal meeting. Instead of meeting as normal, as family, they were in political mode, Holly was flanked by bodyguards Ka'rta Kryze, a distant relative, and Tarro Blood, her husband. On Lani's right was Kate Secura, Senator of Felucia, on the young queen's left stood an unnamed and cloaked Handmaiden. "So Lani, do you accept the rules of the Alliance For Peace?" Holly asked in a strangely formal way that shocked Lani. She kept her surprise hidden," You already know my answer." She replied calmly. "Of course I do." The Bounty Hunter responded, smirking and seeming much more like herself. "Then Felucia will-" Lani's voice was cut off as she hit the floor. "LANI!" Both Kate and Holly spoke at the same moment, just seconds before gunfire ripped through the air. Ka'rta sprang into action, pulling Holly away, for which she needed Tarro's help as Holly was reluctent. Kate spun and scanned the rafters, her brown eyes narrowed, "assassin!" She called out, pointing at the ceiling, as Holly's group left the room. "No, assassin." a cold, familiar annouced from behind her as the handmaiden unveiled herself. "Anne, you betrayed me!" Kate gasped. "Oh please, spare me the dramatics." Anne sighed, she tried to signal to the distraction to stop shooting, which it did, but as the final bullet flew through the air, it sank into Kate's chest, she fell instantly to the floor with a THUNK! Anne raised her hood again and stooped over her younger sister's body, pretending to cry, knowing that her daughter would wake up from the tranquilzer she'd injected her with soon. Senate Meeting, after the murder of Kate Secura. Anne Secura walked into the Senate slowly behind her daughter, underneath her handmainden's robe, she was smirking, oh sweet, sweet revenge, she knew Kate had backed her daughter takeover. Though she suspected that Lani knew too much, which was why she'd arranged a finish for her child, as part of her revenge. Raising her eyes to the ceiling, Anne smiled as she saw the end of a rifle, just like at Kate's house. Perfect, she thought, that Katty Roro is good, for a untrained freelancer. It was only re-living what had happened to Kate that she'd realised how horrid and twisted she'd become, from Jedi master to Sith Empress. She noted that she sounded like her former master, Zoe Dawnray, but Zoe was a dreamer. She'd murdered family to get here, and she'd loved every second of it! All she'd forseen for Zoe was death, but she saw glory for herself, in her head, she saw herself, shrouded in dark robes, a gold tiara even more beautiful than the crown of Felucia. She watched as she sank into a grand golden throne beside a cloaked figure, must be a lesser sith she'd forced to give her a heir. She almost saw the throne around her as she joined Lani on the bench of the Felucian pod in the Senate tower. She would be more than a Queen on a backwater stinking planet this time! She watched as Lani stood up to speak, with tears in her eyes, if she'd had a heart it would have been moving. She noticed that Holly, who had been invited, was absent, she grinned beneath her hood, that could be useful, when Holly undoubtly tried to stop her plans. Lani began to speak "I am sure that the assassin was hidden, and the only person with any such motive was bound to be in Felucia's goverment or my family. My aunt Kate was shot in cold blood and I was knocked out by something. I am only sure of one thing, it was-" Anne raised a hand while no one was looking, well aware that if Lani finished her speech, she couldn't frame Holly. In the roof, a gloved hand trained its sniper on Lani's heart and fired. Queen Lani Legend of Felucia, age 14, hit the ground, a bullet from the same gun that had killed her aunt buried deep in her chest. Her mother knew she was dead before she fell, Anne smirked, finally her husband was avenged, Zoe had dealt with Jett, Lani was out of the way, now for Holly! She listened smugly as she heard the Chancellor order everyone present at Kate's death arrested. Of course, she would get away and Holly's gang would be imprisoned, she paused, Holly had escaped before, she'd arrange a pay rise with Katty later. Meeting with the Chancellor Anne Secura, still known only as "Felucian Royal handmiaden", sat outside the Chancellor's office, awaiting questioning. She could feel power close by, she assumed it was because of her approaching revenge, though Holly hadn't been caught yet. A clone came out of the office and gestered to her, she walked in calmly, though beneath the cloak she wore, her hand lay on the hilt of her Lightsaber. The Chancellor smiled at her as she sat down opposite him and dismissed his guards. "Who are you?" He asked. Anne's brain whirred, should she lie? She knew that would be best, but her senses kept telling her to tell the truth. Anne Secura took a deep breath and spoke her own name, lowering her hood. "I was told Anne Secura was in league with the late Zoe Dawnray?" He said. A web of lies formed on Anne's tougue, but for a reason she wasn't quite sure of, she ignored it, "I was, I'm a sith." She replied flatly, her heart thudding, why was she doing this?! Her brain screamed at her in doubt. "As am I." He answered. Anne nearly fainted several times as she heard the story of Darth Sidious' life, and suddenly the figure, her fellow ruler, fell into place. Anne went into hiding on Coruscant around the same time as the "handmaiden" was cleared of any crime, and around the same time the secret wedding between Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and Anne Lillia Secura took place. Anne would become secret Empress and her husband's hidden weapon, of dispose of Darth Vader, when he was no longer useful. Shortly after she became the Empress that only one man knew about, Anne fell pregnant and later gave birth to Lillia Secura. Category:Jedi Master Category:Sith Category:Twi'leks Category:Female Characters Category:Force Sensitive